Studies are to be conducted to explore the mechanisms by which cell proliferation is controlled by a specific mitogenic agent - epidermal growth factor (EGF). Attempts will be made to isolate and define the biochemical properties of membrane molecules mediating the cellular response to EGF. These molecules include the EGF receptor, the EGF sensitive protein kinase, and the endogenous substrates for the EGF enhanced phosphorylation of proteins.